Me Corresponde
by Angela Drew Worsnop
Summary: Armin dejo de juntarse con Eren, no quiere decir que ya no sean amigos, simplemente dejo de hablarle como lo hacian antes ya que Eren tiene una relacion con el sargetno Rivaille y este es demasiado celoso asi que prefiere evitar problemas.Ahora se frecuenta mas con Jean, con el paso de los dias se vuelven muy amigos, pero Jean siente algo mas por Armin se da cuenta de que lo ama.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola sean bienvenidos a: "Me Corresponde"!**_

_**Bueno primero que nada Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, creo que eso es obvio XD, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, la ADVERTENCIA es que es una Fanfic ¡YAOI!, si no les agrada el género por favor dejen de leer hasta aquí._. / La pareja principal es JeanxArmin y hay un poco de RivaillexEren, bueno espero que sea de su agrado como ya dije es mi primer Fanfic y pues no sé cómo vaya a quedar :D**_

-.-

Era un día cualquiera, como siempre, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, al frente de la mesa se sentaba la única pareja de la legión, Rivaille y Eren, tomados de las manos desayunado y platicando. Desde que Eren comenzó a salir con Rivaille dejo de sentarse a la mesa con sus dos mejores amigos Armin y su media hermana Mikasa, Jean intentaba acercarse más con Mikasa aprovechando que ya no estaba su hermano interponiéndose entre ellos dos (según como pensaba Jean), pero a ella le incomodaba estar por lo menor unos centímetros cerca de Jean así que se retiraba a un lugar más alejado junto con Connie y Sasha. Armin comenzó a entablar amistad con Jean y con el paso de los meses estos se hicieron mejores amigos, hablaban sobre cómo sería el mundo fuera de las murallas el mundo que se volvió prohibido por culpa de los malditos titanes, Armin se sonrojaba al hablar y hablar tanto de ir a conocer aquella gran extensión de agua llamada mar, y le gran mar congelado que, para los oídos de Jean sonaba demasiado ficticio, pero al ver tanto brillo en los ojos de Armin comenzaba a confiarse de que podría existir, cada vez que Armin se sonrojaba ponía una cara de chica adolescente enamorada y a Jean le gustaba burlarse por los gestos que hacia Armin provocando que este le diera pequeños golpes en su pecho. Así estuvieron las semanas que entrenaban, siempre se encontraban ellos dos juntos, a Armin le encantaba la compañía de Jean mucho más que le gustaba estar con Eren, pero eso no descartaba que Eren no seguiría siendo su amigo.

Una mañana Armin sintió grandes sacudidas, provocando que casi cayera de su cama, se levantó rápidamente y vio a Jean a su lado con un gesto de alteración y preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Armin confundido al notar que Jean tenía su tridimensional puesto.

-¡Vamos Armin!, apresúrate a ponerte el equipo de maniobras y el uniforme-dijo Jean alterado. Armin se dirigió rápidamente a su pequeño cajón de ropa y se cambió frente a Jean sin pudor alguno haciendo que a este le diera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?-dijo Armin terminando de abrochar sus correas a su pecho

-Pues la verdad es que no puedo creer que tu Armin Arlelt te hayas quedado dormido justo el día en que darán instrucciones para la nueva expedición de la Legión-dijo Jean mientras tomaba a Armin de su brazo izquierdo encaminándolo hacia fuera de su recamara. Jean aun no soltaba a Armin del brazo y seguía con paso veloz hasta llegar fuera del castillo donde todos esperaban la llegada de estos dos.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Rivaille molesto –Hasta que la princesa de Arlelt se dignó a venir- dijo con un tono que los demás reclutas no sabían si era un sarcasmo o si estaba enojado era dudoso para todos, por su típica mirada, excepto para Eren que ya sabía todas las cualidades que poseía Rivaille cada vez que hablaba. Armin y Jean se formaron al final de la fila seguidos de Eren que había sido liberado del agarre Rivaille, este nunca soltaba a Eren para nadie ni para nada que no fuera él.

Irvin y la capitana Hanji Zoe dieron explicaciones sobre lo que trataría esta nueva expedición.

-Debemos de conseguir más información con titanes, no solo se trata de matarlos, nosotros somos la Legión de Reconocimiento y por lo tanto debemos de hacer más investigaciones-dijo Zoe con voz seria que hasta a ella misma le causo gracia y comenzó a reír como loca.

-Ya paraste de reír cuatro ojos- dijo Rivaille molesto por la ruidosa risa de Hanji.

-Haha, Lo siento pequeñín- dijo Zoe y Rivaille le propino un golpe en la frente.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en una hora para salir por las murallas, por lo tanto vayan a descansar-dijo Irvin con su voz típica de buen comandante.

Todos los soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes mientras el Capitán Irvin se retiraba mientras la capitana Zoe lo seguía, Rivaille fue el único que quedaba frente a todos los soldados y les dio la orden de que descansaran dada la orden comenzaron a expandirse por el castillo. Mikasa se acercó a Eren y lo tomo de la mano y jalándolo indicando que se fueran de ahí, Eren giro su cabeza y noto la mirada fría de Rivaille, noto como sus labios se arquearon formando una sonrisa que daba miedo demasiado miedo, Eren se tensó y se soltó del agarre de su hermana.

-L-lo siento Mikasa debo hacer algo nos vemos más tarde- dijo Eren aun nervioso por lo que le esperaba al estar con Rivaille.

-.-

-R-rivaille nh ah- dijo Eren intentando tomar bocanadas de aire pero sin conseguirlo.

-Eren- dijo Rivaille cortando el tan largo beso que habían comenzado minutos después de haber llegado a su recamara. Eren aprovecho ese momento para respirar profundamente esperando a que Rivaille volviera a besarlo, Rivaille tiro a la cama a Eren haciendo que este cayera sentado Rivaille se posiciono sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, metió su lengua sin antes morder el labio inferior de Eren haciendo que este se aferrara más a su espalda y soltara un leve gemido, Rivaille exploro la boca de Eren pasando por aquellos pequeños lugares en los cuales a Eren le hacían estremecerse, busco la lengua de Eren y comenzaron una pequeña batalla entre ellas hasta que se entrelazaron.

-Eren- dijo Rivaille cortando el beso dejando caer un hilillo de saliva sobre los labios de Eren.

-¿Qué pasa Rivaille?-pregunto Eren al notar en los ojos de Rivaille una gran preocupación, su ceño fruncido nunca cambiaba pero en sus ojos Eren podía notar esos sentimientos que a Rivaille le costaba mostrar. Rivaille tomo con sus manos la cara de Eren y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello dejando una pequeña marca roja –Nh ahah- gimió Eren al sentir que Rivaille comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo tiernamente.

-Prométeme que estarás bien Eren- dijo Rivaille volviendo a tomar la cara de su amado entre sus manos nuevamente –Prométeme que no estarás lejos de mi mientras estemos en la expedición-dijo Rivaille dando un tierno beso en los labios de Eren, este se abrazó con más fuerza a su amado y se recostaron juntos en la cama.

-Lo prometo-dijo Eren feliz de que Rivaille se preocupara por él.

-Te amo Rivaille-

-Y yo a ti Eren-dijo Rivaille sorprendiendo a Eren al que le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-.-

-Bien partamos-dijo Irvin y todos salieron del castillo dirigiéndose a las murallas.

Cuando llegaron a las murallas, varios soldados se encontraban ahí para apoyarlos ayudándoles a abrir la gran puerta.

-¡Bien esta es la 59° expedición de investigación! ¡AVANZEN!-Grito el capitán Irvin a todo pulmón. Todos salieron de las murallas observando el gran terreno que se habitaba fuera de ellas, Armin se mantenía entre emocionado por estar fuera y con temor por los peligros que los esperaban. Jean noto la extraña cara de Armin y se acercó a él acariciando su cabeza, Armin lo miro y Jean solo le respondió con una linda sonrisa a lo que Armin también le sonrío.

Llevaban una hora ya fuera de las murallas y aún no había ninguna señal de titanes.

-¿Que mierda está pasando?- dijo Rivaille algo molesto por tener que cabalgar sin hacer nada más.

-No tengo ni i…- el capitán Smith no pudo terminar de hablar cunado noto que varias señales de humo rojo salían de distintos lugares eran demasiadas no podía creerlo varios titanes estaban cerca de ellos, intento lanzar una de las bengalas verdes para cambiar de dirección pero varios titanes habían llegado con cerca de ellos y tuvieron que usar el equipo tridimensional.

-Esto es una maldita pesadilla- grito Jean mientras mataba a un titán, volteo a todas partes pero se encontraba solo, no se suponía que estaba con Armin en esos momentos, en donde se habría metido. Subió hacia los arboles buscándolo pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Armin!- grito Jean-¿En dónde te metiste?- no había respuesta ni siquiera un grito de auxilio de Armin, Jean comenzaba a preocuparse y comenzó a buscarlo.

-¡Aquí!- grito Armin pero Jean ya se había alejado bastante-¡espera!- grito Armin desesperado, no quería estar solo, ver que su única compañía se alejaba le daba miedo, al igual que en la 58° expedición en la que estuvo solo y casi fue asesinado por Annie, no quería quedarse solo.

-¡Espe!- grito Armin sin terminar de decirlo, había caído al suelo algo lo había jalado hacia el suelo, dio vuelta y se encontró con un titán, Armin se apresuró y se levantó rápidamente del suelo se subió a uno de los árboles y desde ahí noto que varios titanes corrían en su dirección. Jean seguía buscando, estaba pensando en cosas graves que pudieron haberle ocurrido y se volvió al lugar donde habían estado primero se había alejado varios metros, seguía pensando en si algún titán podría haber acabado con el si se lo comieron.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo–no puedo volver a perder a alguien que quiero de la misma forma otra vez-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mikasa, -¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?- se preguntó Jean en su mente nunca se dio cuenta de su llegada, ¿lo habría escuchado?

-Nada-dijo secamente Jean y Mikasa se quedó observándolo durante un rato

-¿Por qué vas en dirección contraria? ¿Acaso no viste la señal de retirada del Capitán Smith?- dijo Mikasa

-¡No, no la vi!- grito Jean molesto porque aún no encontraba a Armin.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jean?-dijo Mikasa con la misma voz que siempre, Jean se quedó parado en una de las ramas de un árbol y miro con cara de súplica a Mikasa y se acercó a ella.

-Lo perdí- dijo Jean – No encuentro a Armin se suponía que estábamos juntos nosé dónde quedo por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo- dijo Jean tomando de las manos a Mikasa, Mikasa se soltó del agarre de Jean y señalo con la mirada seguir buscando a Armin.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto –Ya casi llegamos- contesto Jean.

Armin se encontraba matando a cuantos titanes podía se quedaba cada vez sin energías y sin gas de su equipo, se subió a la más alta rama de un árbol y se quedó sentado ahí por un rato, necesitaba descansar un poco ya llevaba luchando unos 10 minutos y los titanes eran demasiados, de repente un titán hizo algo que Armin no se esperaba, este salto y lo tomo de las piernas dejándolo boca abajo, el titán comenzó a abrir su boca para tragárselo pero Armin comenzó a mover sus cuchillas para cortándole los dedos en cuanto lo soltó estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza pero uso su equipo lo encajó en la cara del titán y se posiciono sobre su cabeza, bajo hacia su cuello y le corto el cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Armin bajo del cuerpo del titán y comenzó a caminar estaba muy agotado, intento usar su equipo para escalar sobre los arboles pero se había quedado sin gas, comenzó a llamar a su caballo pero este no regresaba, comenzó a caminar buscando a alguien que le ayudase pero se encontraba en un pequeño bosque, comenzó a correr no quería encontrarse con ningún titán, estaba corriendo y se le vino a la mente Jean, comenzó a correr más rápido y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ¿porque lloraba? Se preguntó a sí mismo, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y mientras se limpiaba tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, se levantó como pudo se dio una pequeña sacudida y siguió corriendo, estaba asustado y aún seguía llorando, después de unos 5 minutos noto que algo se acercaba paro en seco y se quedó paralizado al ver que no era ayuda lo que se acercaba sino un titán Armin se sentí rendido no podía hacer nada ni si quiera herirlos se hinco al suelo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo –Me rindo- dijo en un susurro -¡Me rindo!- grito después. Jean y Mikasa escucharon ese grito dieron una pequeña vuelta saltaron por tres arboles más y vieron como Armin era levantado del suelo y estaba sangrando por el pecho, pues aun sostenía las cuchillas en sus manos y con el agarre del titán sus manos se fueron a su pecho encajándose las cuchillas en su piel.

-¡ARMIN!- grito Jean, Armin volteo a verlo, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y cerro sus ojos, Mikasa estaba asustada y se apresuró a cortar el cuello del titán mientras que Jean cortaba los dedos del titán, libero a Armin y lo cargo hasta a un árbol.

-Armin- dijo Jean dándole pequeñísimas bofetadas, Armin abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Jean y la de Mikasa, Jean desabrocho la camiseta de Armin para observar sus heridas no eran tan graves como él pensaba las limpio con un pequeño pañuelo y volvió a ponerle su camisa.

-Hay que darnos prisa los demás no esperaran por nosotros-dijo Mikasa viendo hacia el lado que deberían de dirigirse, Jean tomo a Armin y este se abrazó a su cuello mientras Jean lo tomaba de la espalda con un brazo. En el camino Armin comenzó a quedarse dormido ya no aguantaba el dolor de sus cortadas, sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, y con todo ese cansancio también el estar recargado en el cuello de Jean era reconfortante, tenía un aroma dulce como si fuera vainilla, Armin no aguantaba más y cerró los ojos. Estaban cerca de llegar y Armin comenzaba a resbalarse del cuello de Jean –Armin- despierta no habiendo respuesta y apunto de que los dos cayeran Jean decidió parar en una rama de uno de los árboles y recostarlo -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mikasa molesta al ver que Jean no le seguía

-Armin está dormido, debe de estar demasiado agotado- dijo Jean acariciando una de las mejillas de Armin, Mikasa se acercó y frunció el ceño.

-Ve Mikasa ve por algunos caballos ve hacia donde se encuentran los demás y vuelvan por nosotros- Mikasa accedió y se fue sin decir nada, Jean se sentó frente a Armin y acaricio una de sus mejillas se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Te amo Armin- susurro, cargo a Armin entre sus brazos y se sentó el con la espalda contra el árbol, y recostó a Armin en su pecho–Nunca te dejare solo - dijo Jean y volvió a besar a Armin tiernamente mientras el aún seguía profundamente dormido.

-.-

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic y nosé cómo lo hice y perdónenme Andrea y Luisa por publicarlo sin que ustedes lo leyeran antes pero no se conectaron T-T Gracias. **_


	2. Me corresponde

_**Bueno primero que nada perdón por subirlo taaaaaaaaaaaan tarde pero cuando estaba a punto de subirlo hice una estupidez y lo elimine de mi computadora ¬¬ así que tuve que volver a escribirlo y aparte con mi trabajo y tener que estudiar es difícil por favor perdónenme para que me perdonen les puse un poco de Lemon :3 u_u Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews :') y en serio perdonen que lo suba hasta ahora los quiero a todos los que leen mi Fanfic.**_

Armin despertó y se encontraba recostado en algo que era muy cómodo y tenía un dulce aroma a vainilla, giro su cabeza y observo que donde estaba tenía una camiseta volteo hacia arriba y pudo ver la cara de Jean que aún se encontraba mirando hacia algún punto de esos árboles, Armin intento levantarse pero el ardor en su pecho hizo que volviera a recostarse en el pecho de Jean. Jean lo abrazo fuertemente a su pecho y acaricio su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Armin, estaba confundido de que Jean reaccionara así.

-No vuelvas a separarte de mí- dijo Jean mientras se agachaba para poder ver los ojos de Armin, Armin tomo entre sus manos la cara de Jean y la acerco más a la de él, se acercó para poder llegar a sus labios y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Armin?- pregunto Jean tomando entre sus manos la cara de Armin, limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares y alzo su cara para que le viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué pensarías?- intento decir algo más pero volvió a romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Dilo Armin- dijo Jean mientras se acercaba más a la cara de Armin.

-¿Qué pensarías de mí si te dijera que te amo?- dijo Armin mientras lloraba entre sus manos, Jean se agacho y tomo las manos de Armin quitándolas de su cara, Armin lo vio a los ojos y lloro levemente, Jean entrelazó sus dedos con los de Armin, se acercó más y lo beso, metió su lengua a la boca de Armin explorándola y jugando con su lengua.

-Mhg ah ah- Armin se separó de los labios de Jean jadeando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Armin mientras comenzaba a llorar -¿Te estas burlando de mí?- dijo Armin mientras volvía a taparse la cara para llorar.

-No, no te haría eso jamás, Armin- dijo Jean mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara

- Yo igual te amo- dijo mientras volvía a tomar los labios de Armin, comenzaron de nuevo el beso de hace un rato, Jean introdujo nuevamente su lengua mientras Armin gemía al sentirla de nuevo dentro de su boca, Armin se abrazó al cuello de Jean mientras que este abrazaba su espalda, Jean comenzó a bajar sus manos y acariciar sus costados.

-¡Ah!- grito Armin cuando Jean intento meter la mano a su camisa, ambos habían olvidado en qué estado se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Perdón Armin, lo había olvidado- Dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Armin y lo recostaba en su pecho, este se recostó y se abrazó a la cintura de Jean.

-No importa- dijo Armin, mientras jadeaba.

-Por cierto, tengo que revisarte tus heridas- Dijo Jean.

-No, no mejor que las revise alguien más tarde- dijo Armin alterado, no quería que Jean lo revisara.

-Armin quiero ver que tan grave son en estos momentos- dijo Jean, tomo a Armin y lo cargo se paró en la estrecha rama de árbol y lo recostó a la inversa, Armin ahora se recargaba en el árbol y Jean se encontraba en las piernas de Armin.

-En serio no tienes que hacerlo, tal vez Hanji pueda revisarme mejor- dijo Armin mientras quitaba la mano de Jean de su camisa.

-Armin, este no es momento de ponerte tus moños- dijo Jean mientras volvía a acercar sus manos a la camisa de Armin. Desabrocho las correas de su pecho y prosiguió desabrochando la camisa, intento quitar la camisa pero esta se había pegado a las cortadas.

-Te dije que cuando estuviéramos con Hanji ella podría revisarme mejor- le dijo Armin con cara de "te lo dije idiota".

-Lo siento- dijo Jean mientras volvía a cubrir el pecho de Armin.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Jean -¿desde cuándo me amas?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al rostro de Armin.

-Y-yo, la verdad es d-esde p-por- Armin no pudo ni si quiera especificar lo que estaba diciendo, sintió como un calor inundo sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus orejas, y la mirada penetrante de Jean hacia el provocaba que se pusiera más nervioso.

-N-no Jean- dijo Armin alterado.

-¿No qué?- dijo Jean mientras se reía tranquilamente sin despegar su mirada de la de Armin.

-No me preguntes algo tan vergonzoso- dijo claramente Armin mientras le daba un suave golpe en la mejilla a Jean, que más bien parecía una caricia, Jean se acercó hasta su cara y beso su mejilla.

-Pues entonces yo hablare de como empecé a darme cuenta de que te amo- le dijo Jean al oído, Armin giro su cabeza haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los de Jean, Armin se acercó y medio temblando le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Jean noto que Armin se había sonrojado al instante.

-De acuerdo hablare más tarde de eso- dijo Jean mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Armin quien se encontraba recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jean.

-¡Chicos!- grito Zoe

-¡Capitana!- Gritaron Jean y Armin separándose un poco por la aparición tan repentina de la Capitana Zoe.

-Oh vaya los eh interrumpido- dijo Zoe mientras notaba que Armin seguía manteniendo un fuerte sonrojo.

-Armin- dijo Eren mientras bajaba de uno de los árboles y se posicionaba sobre la rama junto con Zoe, después de unos segundos llego Rivaille, quien se miraba más molesto que de costumbre.

-Vamos chicos abajo hay una carreta y Armin necesito revisarte esas heridas- dijo Zoe con voz de madre preocupada, Jean cargo a Armin y bajaron de la rama del árbol hasta la carreta, Jean recostó a Armin en la carreta y tomo uno de los caballos que tenía Eren y subió a él, Hanji se quedó en la carreta con Armin y comenzó a despegar cuidadosamente la camisa de sus heridas.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Rivaille con cierto enfado y cabalgo un poco más al frente de la carreta, seguido por Eren y Jean.

-Listo- dijo Zoe mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano el sudor de la frente – Con esto bastara hasta que lleguemos hasta el cuartel, para poder atenderte bien- dijo Zoe con una linda sonrisa.

-Ven acércate Jean- le dijo la capitana mientras movía sus brazos hacia la carreta, Jean cabalgo hasta la carreta y empezó a cabalgar al lado de ella.

-¿Si?- dijo Jean, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver como la capitana lo miraba extraño y con un toque de perversión en sus ojos. Hanji se acercó lomas que pudo a Jean y le susurro,

-Dame el caballo a mí y tú quédate con tu amado- dijo Zoe lo más cerca posible al oído de Jean.

-¿pero cómo es que? ¿e-es q-que?- tartamudeo en voz baja Jean.

-Yo lo vi todo- dijo Zoe poniéndose de pie manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio mientras la carreta aún se movía – vamos dame el caballo- dijo Zoe, Jean subió como pudo a la carreta mientras la capitana Zoe tomaba las riendas del caballo y con un salto se subía a él.

-Bueno los dejare solos- dijo Zoe haciendo un movimiento de cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Jean se sentó en la carreta junto a Armin, mientras que este permanecía adormilado

-¿Qué te dijo la capitana?- pregunto Armin intentando no sonar tan cansado.

-Nada importante luego te explico- dijo Jean acariciando la cabeza de Armin se agacho hasta él y beso su frente, Armin se estremeció al sentir los labios de Jean en su frente, Jean se levantó y se sentó en la carreta con una sonrisa de preocupación y viendo fijamente a Armin.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver la tristeza que le inundaba en los ojos a Jean.

-Duerme, Armin, descansa hasta que lleguemos a el cuartel- le respondió Jean viendo hacia donde cabalgaban Rivaille, Eren y Zoe. Armin sin decir nada más cayo profundamente dormido, Jean lo vio fijamente y empezó a ver todas las hermosas cualidades de Armin, su pelo mediano rubio, sus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban algo hinchados por el llanto, su pequeña nariz, sus labios con un ligero tono rosado que hacía que aparte de todas sus demás cualidades pareciese más una chica que un chico.

-.-

-¿Están bien todos?- pregunto el capitán Irvin, al ver llegar la carreta detrás de Rivaille y Eren.

-Si estamos bien- dijo Zoe bajando de su caballo, Sasha y Connie corrieron hacia la carreta junto con Jean.

-¡Armin!- grito Sasha al verlo en la carreta.

-Sssh- chito Jean poniéndose un dedo en la boca, dándole la orden de que se callara.

-¿Cómo está?- susurro Connie, mientras jalaba a Sasha a su lado.

-Está mejor solo déjenlo descansar- dijo Jean con un tono algo molesto.

-Bien es hora de irnos- dijo Irvin, tomo a uno de los caballos fue hasta donde estaba Jean y le dio las riendas del caballo, se acercó a la carreta y observo a Armin por unos segundos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿no nos vamos?- dijo Rivaille molesto.

-De acuerdo- comento Irvin, subió a su caballo y se fue al frente de la posición.

-¡Vámonos!- grito a todo pulmón el capitán Irvin.

-.-

-¡Espera yo lo bajare, no Connie déjalo!- grito Jean y corrió hacia la carreta donde estaba Armin.

-Perdón Jean solo quería ayudar- dijo Connie frunciendo el ceño y caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sasha.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Armin algo somnoliento tallándose el dorso de su mano por los ojos, Jean subió a la carreta y ayudo a Armin a sentarse.

-Ya llegamos al cuartel- le respondió con dulzura Jean.

-Hace frio- dijo Armin cruzándose de brazos.

-Aquí tienes- Armin giro su cabeza y observo al capitán Irvin ofreciéndole una manta.

-Gracias- dijo Jean tomo la manta y arropo a Armin.

-Bien- dijo Irvin –Deberías bajar para ir con Zoe a que te revise- comento el capitán acercándose más a Armin, y acariciando su cabello, haciendo que Jean frunciera el ceño y se irritara levemente.

-Es lo que intento- dijo Jean tomando el brazo de Armin, para ayudar a bajarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que no puedes bajarlo- dijo sarcásticamente el capitán Irvin.

-Con permiso - dijo Irvin, se acercó a la carreta tomo a Armin entre sus brazos, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso y le diera un leve sonrojo al sentir que el capitán se tomara la molestia de bajarlo.

-Bien te llevare hasta la enfermería donde esta Zoe esperándote- dijo Irvin observando a Armin.

-Gracias- dijo Armin -pero puedo caminar- comento, intento bajarse de los brazos de Irvin pero al querer estirar su cuerpo le ardió fuertemente el pecho

–Agh- se quejó Armin y se abrazó al cuello del capitán, Jean se quedó observando a Armin algo molesto, se cruzó de brazos y se retiró del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Jean- susurro Armin, mientras observaba como se marchaba hacia

-No te preocupes por el- le dijo el capitán comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo – De seguro también está cansado ¿y tú Armin? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el capitán observando la cara de agitación de Armin quien había comenzado a jadear.

-Creo que no debí moverme, el dolor se puso algo intenso- dijo Armin llevándose las manos al pecho, sintió un gran calor inundándole el pecho llegando hasta sus manos miro hacia sus pecho y observo que sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir

–Diablos- susurro Armin, un susurro que llego hasta los oídos del capitán.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el capitán observando la cara de preocupación de Armin.

-L-las heridas ahg abrirs ahg- dijo Armin mientras apretaba sus manos hacia su pecho, Irvin quito la manta del pecho de Armin y pudo notar que la sangre de Armin brotaba de su pecho.

-Demonios- dijo entre dientes Irvin, camino a paso más veloz y se encontró con Hanji en el pasillo.

-¡Ven apresúrate!- le ordeno Irvin a Zoe, esta fue a paso veloz abrió las puertas de la enfermería, que más bien parecía la sala de una obsesiva con los inventos, Irvin recostó a Armin en una camilla que Zoe ya había preparado.

-Por favor sal Irvin- dijo Zoe mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida –Necesito algo de pasividad para poder revisarlo bien- el capitán comprendió y salió de la sala dirigiéndose a su despacho encontrándose a Rivaille y a Eren, este siendo jalado a la fuerza hacia algún lugar, no les presto mucha atención y se fue hacia su despacho.

-Rivaille ¿qué quieres?- dijo Eren mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire después de que Rivaille lo jalara por el cuello de su camisa durante todo el trayecto hacia la habitación. Rivaille molesto lo tomo de un brazo y lo empujó hacia la cama, Eren nunca había visto a Rivaille reaccionar de forma tan violenta hacia él y comenzó a temblar mientras se hacía ovillo en la cama. Rivaille se dio cuenta de que lo había asustado y le dolió verlo de esa forma ante él, subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado, le acaricio la cabeza y con la otra mano tomo su hombro para voltearlo y mirarse a los ojos.

-Perdón- dijo Eren y comenzó a llorar aferrándose a la camisa de Rivaille.

-No tu perdóname- dijo Rivaille mientras alzaba la cara de Eren y la acercaba junto a la de él.

-Solo quiero protegerte- dijo Rivaille, Eren acerco más su cara a la de Rivaille y le dio un tierno beso, Rivaille se separó de los labios de Eren y lo tumbo a la cama para posicionarse sobre él, se agacho hasta llegar a la cara de Eren y le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que Eren gimiera, Rivaille aprovecho la oportunidad en que abrió la boca al gemir e introdujo su lengua, volviendo hacer a Eren gemir, Rivaille comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Eren.

-Ngh, Rivahg- pronuncio Eren entre el beso, Rivaille se separó un poco de su boca para dejarlo hablar.

-Ya no aguanto- dijo Eren aferrándose a los hombros de Rivaille, este comenzó a desabrochar las correas del pecho de Eren mientras que este desabrochaba con dificultad las de Rivaille. Rivaille terminando de deshacerse de las correas de Eren, puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujo sin dificultad alguna a la cama, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Eren y acariciar su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares, apretándolas y pellizcándolas provocando que eren soltara leve gemidos de placer. Eren comenzó a patalear y a moverse locamente al sentir que un bulto se formaba entre sus piernas, Rivaille agacho su vista y pudo notar como Eren se estaba poniendo duro, Rivaille se aprovechó y acaricio el bulto sobre su pantalón haciendo que este se estremeciera más, se sentó sobre su pecho y comenzó a simular embestidas sobre su pecho haciendo que Eren se excitara más y comenzara a gemir.

-Rivagh-ille- gimió Eren, Rivaille bajo del pecho de Eren y se posiciono sobre su abdomen, bajo el cierre del pantalón dejando salir el miembro de Eren que se encontraba demasiado duro y algo mojado, Rivaille lo tomo con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, mientras que la otra mano la puso dentro de la boca de Eren, se agacho como pudo hasta llegar al oído de Eren y decirle lascivamente.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer- le dijo al oído y le mordió y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, Eren dejo a Rivaille introducir los dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos llenando cada uno de saliva.

-Creo que con esto bastara- le dijo Rivaille a Eren, tomo a Eren por los hombros y lo volteo boca abajo, se posiciono sobre su espalda y beso su cuello, le mordió y lamio el cuello, haciendo que Eren se estremeciera y excitara mas, Rivaille bajo los pantalones de Eren junto con su ropa interior e introdujo uno de los dedos en su entrada, provocando que Eren temblara, Rivaille se acercó un poco más a su cara y le beso la mejilla, introdujo el segundo dedo y esta vez Eren no aguanto más y gimió levemente, después introdujo el tercer dedo y Eren se aferró más fuerte a las sabanas mordiéndolas y haciendo pequeños agujeros con sus uñas, Rivaille al introducir el tercer dedo comenzó a simular penetraciones haciendo que Eren jadeara al ritmo de estas. Rivaille mientras mantenía a Eren excitado saco su propio mimbro y comenzó a masturbarse, Eren vio a Rivaille de reojo y noto que Rivaille hacia lo mayor posible por no gemir, Rivaille abrió los ojos y noto que Eren lo estaba observando, solto su miembro y se posiciono sobre Eren.

-Mocoso tramposo- le susurro Rivaille al oído – Prepárate para lo que viene- una vez dicho eso, Rivaille saco sus tres dedos del interior de Eren y puso su miembro en la entrada de Eren, tomo las caderas de Eren y con un ligero impulso introdujo si miembro con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡AAHG!- grito Eren mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, tomo las sabanas y las apretó con todas sus fuerzas, Rivaille no satisfecho saco su miembro y volteo a Eren para poder ver los gestos que el haría, se acomodó entre sus piernas y recargo sus manos cada una al lado de los costados de la cabeza de Eren, con una mano volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de Eren con más facilidad que hace un momento, solo provoco que Eren gimiera un poco. Rivaille volvió a recargar sus manos sobre la cama como hace un momento, cada una al lado de la cabeza de Eren. Se agacho y lo beso jugando con su lengua dentro y por fuera de la boca de Eren, Rivaille comenzó a dar suaves embestidas a Eren mientras este soltaba gemidos que se perdían dentro de la boca de Rivaille y el, Rivaille tomo las manos de Eren y entrelazaron sus dedos, Rivaille se recostó un poco más encima de Eren sin dejar de embestirlo y besarlo, soltó sus manos y con una comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con una de sus tetillas pellizcándola, Eren abrazo a Rivaille de la espalda clavándole las uñas cada vez que Rivaille le embestía con fuerza, Rivaille siguió dando cada vez más fuerte las embestidas y medio besando a Eren ya que este gritaba de placer a cada embestida que le proporcionaba.

-¡Ya ahg!- Grito en un gemido Eren -Rivaille- gimió Eren intentando aclararse la garganta.

Rivaille se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro con un tono de dulzura.

-Puedes venirte Eren- al escuchar esas palabras Eren se corrió manchando la mano de Eren, Rivaille tomo los labios de Eren y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Rivaille le dio una fuerte embestida y se corrió dentro de Eren, provocando que este soltara un pequeño grito dentro de la boca de Rivaille y aferrándose a su espalda aún más. Rivaille se recostó sobre el pecho de Eren y saco su miembro dentro de él.

-Deberíamos bañarnos- dijo Eren mientras intentaba levantarse pero Rivaille se había aferrado a las cobijas para no bajarse de Eren.

-No- le dijo Rivaille –Quiero permanecer un rato más aquí- dijo Rivaille, sorprendiendo a Eren por las palabras que acababa de decir y sorprendiéndose a el mismo por lo cursi y estúpido que había sonado eso frente a Eren.

-"ese maldito mocoso"- pensó Rivaille –"dije algo con lo que baje mi orgullo hasta los suelos frente a él"- se quedó pensando Rivaille, se levantó inmediatamente de la cama en dirección hacia el baño, pero Eren lo había tomado del brazo y jaloneado un poco, Rivaille lo volteo a ver confundido y noto que un gran brillo en los ojos verde azulados de Eren se había formado.

-Yo también quiero quedarme contigo- susurro Eren.

Rivaille se acercó a Eren subió a la cama se recostó junto con Eren y se abrazaron.

-Te amo- dijo Eren y se acercó a darle un beso a Rivaille –Buenas noches- dijo finalmente Eren acurrucándose en el pecho de Rivaille.

-Yo igual te amo, buenas noches Eren- dijo Rivaille y abrazo más fuerte a Eren y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-.-

-Chicos- susurro Hanji mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la recámara de Rivaille, abrió un poco más la puerta y la luz de la linterna que llevaba Hanji en la mano hizo que Rivaille entreabriera los ojos.

-Lárgate de aquí cuatrojos- dijo Rivaille molesto y aventándole una de las botas que había dejado en el suelo.

Hanji cerró inmediatamente la puerta y salió corriendo hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontraban todos excepto Eren, Rivaille, Armin y ¿Jean?

-"¿Dónde no podrá estar Jean?"- se dijo a si misma Hanji en su mente y se acercó a la mesa.

-Bueno chicos Rivaille y Eren están dormidos así que pueden comer sin esperarlos- dijo Zoe y sentó a comer, junto Irvin. Minutos después salió Jean de la cocina con dos platos de comida, y se fue rápidamente del comedor.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto tras la puerta Jean.

-Si pasa- contesto Armin, Jean entro y coloco ambos platos de comida en un pequeño mueble que Armin tenía en su recamara.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Hanji?- pregunto Jean mientras se sentaba en una caja.

-Solo me puso unos puntos en el pecho- contesto sonriéndole Armin – me dijo que me los puso de forma que no me dejaría una marca tan fea y grande, me dijo que sería delgada y no tan visible- dijo Armin mientras se frotaba el pecho.

-Eso es genial- contesto Jean devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-Amh Jean ¿podrías pasarme mi vaso de agua?- dijo Armin señalando hacia el mueble. Jean se levantó y se acercó a Armin, subió a la cama de forma cuidadosa para no lastimarlo y acerco su cara a la de él.

-Si pero no será gratis- dijo Jean, miró fijamente a Armin y este estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Armin intentando no cruzar su mirada con la de Jean.

Jean agacho su cabeza hacia la de Armin y lo observo más de cerca.

-Un beso- dijo Jean, se acercó a los labios de Armin y juntos se besaron apasionadamente.

_**-.-**_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado en serio perdónenme por tardar tanto tiempo, pero también tuve mis problemas personales que hicieron que me pusiera algo triste pero me iré recuperando poco a poco, espero y sigan leyéndolo Gracias…. Ah por cierto cree una página en Facebook donde les avisare cuando suba los capítulos este es el link pages/Me-corresponde/222831791174538 bueno gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno primero que nada pido otra disculpa y acostúmbrense a eso porque creo que seré así con los capítulos siempre llegare tarde… TT-TT Me odio, pero bueno aquí está, creo que se darán cuenta de que quise poner Lemon entre Jean y Armin, pero recuerden que Armin está herido y no puede… Por qué lo lastime en mi historia ¬¬ Bueno los dejo.**_

_**-.-**_

Los rayos del Sol entraron por la ventana de la recamara de Armin, este entreabrió los ojos y pudo notar a Jean sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, la espalda recargándola en la pared y en sus brazos sosteniendo una pequeña manta, Armin se sentó en la cama como pudo gimiendo del dolor y mordiéndose los labios para acallar a estos, quería levantarse y sentarse junto a Jean, así que se sentó a la orilla de su cama y al poner sus pies en el suelo y estirar su cuerpo una fuerte punzada le invadió en todo el pecho y cayo arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¡Agh!- grito Armin mientras ponía sus manos en su boca para no gritar tan fuerte, Jean se despertó de su no tan profundo sueño y miro a Armin quien había puesto una mano sobre la pierna de Jean y la apretaba con fuerza.

-¡Armin que demonios haces!- le grito Jean asustado, tomo la mano de Armin y la poso sobre su propio cuello rápidamente agarro sus piernas con el otro brazo y lo cargo de vuelta hacia su cama, lo recostó con cuidado y Armin comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- le pregunto Jean esta vez más calmado, al ver como Armin lloraba y se retorcía en la cama por el dolor.

-Nadha ahg- le contesto Armin en un jadeo.

Jean se acercó a la cara de Armin y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza jugando con sus cabellos intentando que Armin se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunto Jean mientras acariciaba su mejilla sin despegar la mano de esta.

-No te preocupes- le contesto Armin tomando la mano de Jean entrelazando sus dedos.

-Solo fue una pequeñas punzada- le dijo Armin, Jean apretó la mano de Armin y tomo su otra mano pasando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, subió cuidadosamente a la cama de Armin acerco su cara a la de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, bajo más sus labios hasta llegar a los de Armin y tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo ligeramente, Armin no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo que Jean, tomo el labio superior de Jean y lo mordió aplicando un poco más de fuerza que Jean, este soltó el labio de Armin, saco su lengua y lamio su labio, Armin igual soltó el labio de Jean y dejo que este introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca, Jean comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Armin por fuera de su boca, la entrelazaba con la de él y la mordía, Jean aun no soltaba las manos de Armin, las cuales aún estaban por encima de su cabeza.

Jean se despegó de los dulces labios de Armin, dejándolo respirar, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque volvió a tomar sus labios y los beso apasionadamente, introdujo su lengua dentro de la de Armin explorándola por todas partes jugando con su lengua y mordisqueando sus labios, volvió a separarse de sus labios dejando caer un hilillo de saliva en la barbilla de Armin, bajo su cara hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y darle pequeñas mordidas y chupetones dejándole marcas rojas, recorrió con sus labios el resto del cuello de Armin llegando hasta su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo provocando que Armin se estremeciera por las cosquillas que Jean le provocaba al hacer esto, Jean se separó un poco de Armin y soltó una pequeña risita en su oído, estaba feliz de haber encontrado un punto sensible en Armin, uno de los muchos puntos que de seguro debía de tener, pensó Jean.

-Te amo- le susurro Jean al oído. Armin se estremeció y comenzó a moverse raramente.

-¡Jean!- le dijo Armin nervioso.

-Dime- dijo Jean mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Armin y soltaba respiraciones calientes provocando que la piel de Armin se erizara.

-No- dijo Armin nerviosamente.

-¿No qué?- le pregunto Jean besando la parte que estaba entre el lóbulo de su oreja y el cuello, probando que Armin también era muy sensible en esa parte.

-No d-igas cosas tan nhg- dijo Armin, sin terminar la frase, mientras que Jean se encontraba disfrutando mordiendo el cuello de Armin.

-¿Tan qué?- le pregunto Jean en el oído. Armin se estremecía a cada palabra que le decía Jean al oído, le gustaba escuchar su voz, el calor que le inundaba en el oído cada vez que le hablaba, eso no lo podía negar, pero también le daba algo de vergüenza.

-Es vergonzoso- susurro Armin, un susurro tan pequeño, pero tan audible para Jean.

Jean soltó las manos de Armin y tomo su cara la alzo y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, solo para darle un pequeñísimo beso. Bajo con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la cerro tras de sí al salir.

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Armin después de que Jean saliera, -lo abre molestado, está enojado conmigo- pensaba Armin mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, yo no quería que se marchara- se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Paso!- Grito Hanji y abrió fuertemente la puerta, Armin dio un pequeño salto al verla entrar tan de repente paso el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos y limpio los pequeños rastros de las lágrimas.

-Y bien Armin ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto Hanji mientras colocaba unas botellas sobre un pequeño mueble de Armin.

-Bien, me siento mejor- dijo Armin sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo te revisare para ver cómo va- dijo Hanji mientras ayudaba a Armin a quitarse las vendas.

Jean entro en la cocina y comenzó a servir sobre dos platos el desayuno sobre dos platos. Termino de servir los puso sobre una charola y salió de la cocina pasando por el comedor, donde sus demás compañeros estaban desayunando exceptuando a Rivaille y el comandante Irvin quienes habían partido juntos en la mañana para mostrar el informe sobre las investigaciones que hicieron fuera de las murallas y de las cuales podrían ser útiles para la humanidad.

-Jean espera- dijo Eren levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el.

-¿Qué?- le dijo secamente Jean.

-Cuando terminen de comer Rivaille dio la orden de que todos, incluyendo a Armin, fuéramos al campo de entrenamiento nos dará un informe- le dijo Eren.

Jean solo lo observo seriamente por un rato y después volvió a retomar su camino.

-Qué extraño que se haya abierto un punto Armin- le dijo Hanji mientras terminaba de cocerle.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste nada esta mañana?- le pregunto Hanji con algo de perversión reflejada en sus ojos.

-Seguro- le contesto Armin.

-Dime la verdad y que no te de pena es algo que tarde o temprano debió de pasar- le dijo Hanji con un tono burlesco.

-¿No tuviste relaciones sexuales con Jean?- dijo Hanji y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡HANJI-SAN!- le grito Armin sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¡Nosotros!- dijo Armin - ¡Nosotros no!- grito nuevamente Armin.

-Es cierto nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso- dijo Jean mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Hahaha de acuerdo chicos- dijo Hanji mientras guardaba todo en un pequeño maletín blanco.

-Bien me retiro y por cierto Armin, Jean, el comandante Irvin y Rivaille quieren que…-

-Eso ya me lo informo Eren, gracias Hanji- le dijo Jean interrumpiéndola mientras movía sus manos en señal de que saliera de la habitación.

-Bien cuídense- dijo Hanji tras la puerta mientras hacia un extraño movimiento de cejas de arriba hacia abajo y los observaba con perversión.

Jean se sentó junto a Armin y le dejo su plato de comida sobre la charola y está encima de sus piernas, mientras que el tomo su plato y se recargo en la pared a comer. Armin tomo la cuchara y comenzó a revolver su comida y jugar con ella, metía la cuchara dentro del caldo, la sacaba y observaba detenidamente los trozos de papa para después volverlos a introducir al plato.

-Esa papa no va a contarte las maravillas del mundo- le dijo Jena mientras colocaba su plato vacío en el pequeño mueble de Armin.

-Ah yo lo siento- se disculpó Armin.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo Jean cruzándose de brazos y parándose de esa forma curiosa como siempre lo hace.

-Amh, yo no…- dijo Armin apretando sus manos – No sé- susurro Armin, Jean se acercó a la cama, quito la charola de sus piernas y la coloco en el mueble, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y recargo su mano al lado de la pierna de Armin, encerrando a ambas bajo su brazo.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Jean acercándose a la cara de Armin.

-No yo… no- dijo Armin moviendo sus ojos de un lado hacia otro para no cruzarse con Los intensos ojos miel que lo miraban. Jean tomo la barbilla de Armin y jalo su cara hacia la de él.

-Y entonces dime ¿por qué evitas verme a los ojos?- le dijo Jean mientras acercaba sus labios a su mejilla.

-Perdón- dijo Armin, Jean soltó su barbilla y se alejó su cara de la de él.

-Sobre…-

-Sobre lo de esta mañana, no quería molestarte- le dijo Armin apretando las sabanas con sus manos y mordiendo su labios para evitar el llanto.

-Solo que es… algo… vergonzoso- dijo finalmente Armin.

-No estoy molesto- le dijo Jean acercándose nuevamente a su cara, tomo la mano de Armin y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él llevando está por encima de su cabeza, Jean subió con cuidado a la cama y coloco cada una de sus piernas al lado de cada una de las de Armin encerrándolas, Jean tomo la otra mano de Armin entrelazando sus dedos y la llevo por encima de la cabeza de Armin junto a la otra, se acercó a Armin quien esta cabizbajo, Jean agacho su cabeza y tomo los labios de Armin, comenzaron a besarse de forma normal y tierna.

-Sé que es algo vergonzoso para ti porque no estás acostumbrado Armin- le dijo Jean cortando el beso y acercándose a su oído.

-Yo hare que te acostumbres a esas palabras- le susurro Jean al oído.

-Te amo- le dijo al oído y comenzó a recorres sus labios desde el oído de Armin, pasando por una parte de su cuello y morderlo delicadamente. Jean se acercó hasta su labios y comenzó a besarlos, Armin se sentía algo débil y abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Jean, este comenzó a tantear los lugares de la boca de Armin en los que se estremecía mas, hasta encontrarse con la lengua de Armin, entrelazarlas y comenzar una pequeña batalla entre ellas.

-Jean- susurro involuntariamente Armin entre el beso.

-Te amo- le dijo Jean sacando su lengua de la boca de Armin solo para volver a introducirla lentamente, saboreando lo dulce que es Armin.

-Nhg- gimió Armin cuando Jean le mordió la lengua.

-¡Jean, Armin!- grito Eren tras la puerta. Armin se separó de la boca de Jean cortando el beso, pero Jean aun no quería parar y mordió los labios de Armin, provocándolo a gemir entre ellos. Armin soltó sus manos del agarre de Jean y tomo su cara para que se separase del beso. Jean bajo de la cama de Armin y fue hacia la puerta, la abrio y dejo pasar a Eren.

-Ho-hola- dijo Armin intentando no sonar nervioso pero no lo logro.

-Armin ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo Eren acercándose a la cama.

-Bien amh gracias- dijo Armin.

-Me alegro- dijo Eren tomando la mano de Armin.

-Tsk- chisto Jean entre sus dientes.

-¿A qué venias Eren?- pregunto molesto Jean.

-Dudo que solo hayas venido a tomar de las manos a Armin ¿o sí?- dijo Jean con el ceño fruncido y observando detenidamente las manos de Armin y Eren.

-Ah cierto- dijo Eren soltando la mano de Armin y dirigiéndose a Jean.

-Quería avisarles que el comandante Irvin y Riva… el sargento Rivaille dieron la orden de que al atardecer fuéramos al campo de entrenamiento- Jean frunció más el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Irvin quien ayer por la noche tuvo la maldita amabilidad de cargar a Armin hasta el cuartel.

-Si gracias Eren- dijo Armin

-Bueno creo que me retiro, espero que te recuperes Armin-dijo Eren observando a Jean quien no le había despegado la vista desde hace un buen rato, una mirada diferente de las que la mostraba siempre, era la primera vez que Jean lo miraba con esos ojos inundados de furia. Eren salió de la recamara y al dar la vuelta se topó con la cara de Rivaille, Eren dio un brinco hacia atrás y se llevó las manos hacia su pecho, esa fue una llegada demasiado repentina.

-¿De qué te sorprendes?- dijo secamente Rivaille.

-No nada, nada- dijo nerviosamente Eren. Rivaille lo observo por un tiempo y siguió su camino hacia su recamara.

-¿Qué esperas para venir mocoso?- le dijo Rivaille a Eren quien aún se encontraba parado en la puerta de Armin.

-Ah voy- dijo Eren y fue hacia Rivaille, ambos caminaron y llegaron hasta la recamara, entraron y Rivaille se tiró de espalda en la cama, Eren se quedó observando a Rivaille hasta que este alzo la mano y la movió en señal de que se acercara. Eren fu hasta la orilla de la cama y fue rápidamente atacado por Rivaille, en tan solo unos segundos Eren ya estaba acostado de espalda en la cama y Rivaille encima de su pecho.

Rivaille se quedó observando a Eren, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba a que Rivaille lo atacará, Rivaille bajo del pecho de Eren y se recostó como había estado hace un momento.

-¿Rivaille?-

-No tengo muchas ganas- dijo Rivaille sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Eren se levantó y se sentó al lado de él, Eren se acercó más y le beso rápidamente la mejilla.

-¿Y eso que fue?- dijo Rivaille observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Un beso- respondió sonriéndole nerviosamente Eren. Rivaille se colocó encima de Eren como habían estado hace unos segundos, pero esta vez tomo las manos de Eren y las coloco sobre su cabeza.

-Aún no aprendes a hacerlo correctamente ¿cierto?- le dijo Rivaille, acerco su cara a la de Eren y este cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Esperare a que tu comiences el beso- dijo Rivaille y coloco sus labios encima de los de Eren. Eren se sonrojo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, abrió lentamente sus labios y tomo el labio superior de Rivaille, comenzó a mover sus labios como siempre lo besaba Rivaille y este accedió al movimiento, comenzaron a besarse hasta que Rivaille se separó de los labios de Eren.

-No sé si lo recuerdes bien, pero los besos que nos damos siempre, no son tan infantiles como lo haces en este momento- dijo Rivaille y Eren noto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Comienza de nuevo- dijo Rivaille y volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de Eren.

-Nhg- gimió Eren y comenzó a besar de nuevo a Rivaille, esta vez lentamente Eren metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Rivaille, pero Rivaille la mordió, Eren gimió fuertemente entre el beso y apretó sus manos, Rivaille soltó la lengua de Eren y lo dejo respirar, Eren soltó unas cuantas lagrimas por la mordida tan fuerte que le había dado Rivaille, Eren se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, fue al lavamanos y escupió la poca sangre que Rivaille le había sacado. Rivaille fue con él y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta. Eren se limpió la boca pero al querer salir del baño Rivaille lo tomo del brazo lo empujó hacia la puerta del baño y coloco sus brazo encima de su cabeza.

-¡Que haces!-le dijo molesto Eren. A Rivaille simplemente le importo un bledo lo enojado que estaba Eren tomo su otra mano y sostuvo a ambas con una sola de él, Eren se molestó aún más al ver lo débil que era frente a Rivaille.

Rivaille llevo su otra mano a la boca de Eren y comenzó a meter sus dedos dentro de esta para poder abrirla, Eren comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro pero Rivaille se lo impedía, hasta que lograra abrir su boca, y lo logro.

-¿Ves?- dijo Rivaille soltándolo.

-¡¿Qué?!- le grito Eren alejándose de Rivaille.

-Tus genes de titán ya te curaron así que no seas un llorón maldito mocoso- le dijo Rivaille, Eren estaba muy molesto pero también algo sorprendido, ya iban varias veces que le gritaba a Rivaille y este seguía pasivo como siempre, si es que se puede decir así.

-Ahora veamos si tus genes son capaces de aguantar algo más fuerte- y dicho eso Rivaille lo tumbo rápidamente boca abajo sobre la cama y se colocó sobre su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

-Rivaille ¿qué? ahg- Rivaille estaba tocando la entrada de Eren por sobre su pantalón y simulando penetraciones con sus dedos, penetraciones difíciles ya que aún llevaba el pantalón puesto, subió su mano hasta donde llegaban los pantalones de Eren y de un jalón se los quito junto con su ropa interior.

-Rivaille espera- dijo Eren y comenzó a moverse demasiado. Rivaille se quitó uno de sus cinturones y amarro las manos de Eren a su espalda.

-Así está mejor- dijo Rivaille, Eren escucho como Rivaille bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, miro de reojo y vio que sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarse, Eren comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama pero Rivaille lo detuvo posicionándose sobre él.

-No huyas- le susurró al oído, coloco la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada Eren y este se estremeció al ver que no le había preparado.

-¡Espera Rivaille no vas a ¡AAHG!- grito Eren, Rivaille había introducido su miembro de una estocada, Eren comenzó a llorar y a morder la almohada.

-Rivaille- susurró Eren llorando.

-¿Si?- le dijo Rivaille quien había comenzado a embestirlo.

-Aah, ah ahg… Nng para- dijo Eren entre gemidos.

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo Rivaille bajando sus manos al pecho de Eren y pellizcar sus tetillas por sobre su camisa.

-Nhg duele- gimió Eren –Detente- le dijo, Rivaille bajo una de sus manos al miembro de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Tu cuerpo no parece querer parar- dijo Rivaille dándole una fuerte embestida.

-Agh ¡no! Rivaille- gemía y gritaba Eren, mientras lloraba y temblaba incontrolablemente. Rivaille siguió embistiéndole y masturbándolo.

-Más- gimió Eren inconscientemente. Rivaille soltó una risilla y comenzó a embestirle más rápido y con más fuerza y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Me vengh- dijo Eren y se vino en la mano de Rivaille, mientras que este se vino dentro de él. Rivaille desato las manos de Eren y lo volteo para poder verlo a la cara, se acercó a su mejilla y la mordió.

-Nhg ¿Qué haces?- dijo Eren. Rivaille se separó de su mejilla, bajo a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo también.

-Rivaille, ¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar Eren pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Rivaille fue hasta sus labios y los mordió.

-¿Rimalm?- dijo Eren entre los dientes de Rivaille, este solo se quedó mordiendo cada parte de Eren desde su cuello hasta sus orejas, Eren no tenía ni la menor idea de porque lo hacía pero lo dejo continuar, hasta que Rivaille mordió una parte muy sensible de Eren la cual se encontraba entre su lóbulo y su cuello.

-Nhg- gimió Eren.

-Así que ahí es- susurro Rivaille, comenzó a lamer esa parte y a darle besos demasiado pegajosos, Eren solo gemía por los actos que hacia Rivaille, mientras que este los continuaba haciendo, Eren se estaba acostumbrando a los besos y lamidas en esa parte, hasta que Rivaille le mordió con todas su fuerzas.

-¡AAHG!- grito Eren y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, Rivaille se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de eso Eren pudo jurar haberlo escucharlo reírse cuando lo mordió, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sobar la parte en que había sido mordido y soltó una pequeña risita, nunca había visto a Rivaille hacer eso.

-.-

-Vamos te ayudo- le dijo Jean a Armin.

-Solo ayúdame a pararme quiero intentar caminar- le contesto Armin. Jean se le quedo viendo por un rato y accedió.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare a caminar pero, si veo que te quejas por el dolor te cargare- le dijo Jean y lo ayudo a pararse.

-Agch- se quejó Armin al pararse, Jean se le quedo viendo con cara de te lo dije.

-Estoy bien, solo una punzada- dijo Armin.

Salieron del cuarto Jean sosteniendo a Armin y este caminando como podía, en el camino se encontraron con Eren quien tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Armin le saludo alzando su mano pero Eren estaba embobado y los ignoro por completo.

-Y a este que le pasa- dijo Jean viéndolo con confusión.

-Mmh, no sé- le dijo Armin y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban casi todos formados y al frente estaban los tres sargentos, Rivaille, Hanji, y…

-Irvin- dijo entre dientes Jean y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo Armin viéndolo con confusión.

-Nada- le respondió Jean y continuaron caminando, Armin noto que tras los sargento había unas personas, parecían jóvenes, tal vez de su edad.

-Nuevos reclutas- susurro Armin.

-Yo creo- le dijo Jean.

-Ah perdón pensé en vos alta- dijo Armin, llegaron hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Jean y Armin se formaron, Armin intentaba mantener el equilibrio como podía y coloco una de sus manos en su pecho justo en el corazón y la otra detrás, saludando a los sargentos.

-¡Descansen!- dijo Irvin, y todos se pusieron firmes.

-Bien, en la expedición pasada tuvimos bajas, pero los daré la buena noticia de que sus compañeros no murieron en vano, logramos conseguir más información sobre los titanes, per bien eso es algo que después ustedes sabrán, mientras tanto debemos de cerciorarnos de que esas pruebas resulten- dijo Irvin y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

-Con las bajas, tuvimos que buscar a nuevos reclutas- dijo Rivaille.

-Necesitamos que algunos de ustedes, si quieren ofrecerse voluntariamente, nos ayuden a entrenarlos adecuadamente- dijo Hanji interrumpiendo a Rivaille y parándose frente a él para que los demás no lo viesen.

-Muévete cuatro-ojos- dijo Rivaille y con una mano empujo a Hanji haciéndola chocar contra Irvin quien solo la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio tomándola del brazo.

-Son la legión de conocimiento, pero los tres sargentos se comportan como niños- susurro una vos femenina detrás de Rivaille, quien por su puesto alcanzo a escucharla, se volteó a verla de reojo y noto que la chica también lo miraba, era una chica un poco más alta que Rivaille y de pelo rubio y con unos intensos ojos negros, Rivaille dejo de verla y dirigió su mirada al frente para volver a ver a los soldados y dirigir una pequeña mirada a Eren quien se encontraba al lado de Mikasa, que era lo que más le molestaba a Rivaille.

-Bien y ¿a quienes les gustaría ayudarnos?- pregunto Hanji.

-Yo- los tres sargentos dirigieron su mirada hacia esa voz y notaron a Armin quien sostenía la mano en el aire.

-Es bueno que quieras ayudarnos pero ahora estas en una mala situación- le dijo Irvin a Armin.

-Yo le ayudare- dijo Jean, Armin volteo a verlo y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo Hanji- Ellos dos podrán hacerse cargo de un grupo pequeño.

-¿Alguien más que quisiera ayudarnos?- pregunto Hanji.

-Yo quiero ayudarles- dijo Eren.

-Entonces yo llevare otro grupo junto a Eren- dijo Mikasa.

-De acuerdo creo que con ustedes es suficiente- dijo Hanji

-Reagruparemos a los nuevos, los demás se pueden retirar- dijo Irvin y movió su mano en señal de que los demás podían retirarse.

-Bien, no sabemos los nombres de ustedes así que comencemos, pasare al lugar de cada uno de ustedes, me dirán sus nombres y les asignare a sus capitanes- dijo Hanji.

-.-

_**Bien lo dejare hasta ahí aunque sé que es poco pero lo subiré en el siguiente capítulo conocerán a los nuevos reclutas, y uno de ellos tiene mi nombre el cual es Angela :)**_

_**Adiós.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno ¿Cómo les va? espero que les guste este capítulo, agregare a nuevos personajes que salieron de mi cabeza, espero que se los imaginen igual que yo y también espero que no se molesten si no entienden muy bien como son físicamente los personajes pero así los quiso redactar mi cabeza U-U :D, bueno comencemos.**_

_**-.-**_

-Bien, comencemos con las chicas- dijo Hanji. Eren volteo a ver a Rivaille y observo que este se alejaba junto con Irvin, volteo a ver a Hanji quien también observaba a sus compañeros alejarse.

-¡NO SE SUPONIA QUE ME AYUDARIAN!-les grito Hanji.

-Te daremos el gusto de hacerlo- le dijo Rivaille y entro al castillo.

-Tsk- chisto Hanji entre sus dientes, volteo a ver a los nuevos reclutas y les sonrió.

-Bien por lo menos yo si tendré el placer de conocerlos chicos- les dijo Hanji

-Comencemos contigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Hanji

-Soy Violett Gray- le respondió una chica alta, rubia y de ojos negros, la misma que insulto a Rivaille y a Hanji hace un momento diciendo que actuaban como niños.

-De acuerdo tus capitanes serán Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman, pasa a formarte detrás de ellos- le ordeno Hanji observándola con algo de rencor por lo de hace un rato, ella solo le devolvió la misma mirada y se colocó detrás de Eren.

-Tu nombre- dijo Hanji dirigiéndose a un chico alto, ojos azul fuerte y pelo castaño, su cuerpo no se miraba muy convencedor, ya que se notaba que era muy delgado.

-Mi nombre es Paul Wells- le contesto, tenía una fuerte y firme que hizo estremecer a Hanji, y emocionarla "no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada" pensó Hanji.

-Bien tus respectivos capitanes serán Armin Arlert y Jean Kirschtein, pasa por favor detrás de ellos- le dijo sonriéndole Hanji, este se encamino hacia Armin quien le dedico una linda sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano, Paul solo se sonrojo y le sonrió devuelta, Jean solo lo vio de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-Tu nombre ¿es?- dijo Hanji

-Soy Harris Cohen- un chico alto tal vez un poco más alto que Hanji, pelo negro con un tono azulado muy claro y ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Eren, pero en ellos reflejaba un gran dolor y soledad.

-De acuerdo tus capitanes, Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger- le dijo Hanji el chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ellos, Mikasa no le despego la vista de encima, la cual se volvió un tanto pesada, Harris volteo a verla a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, Mikasa accedió al juego de miradas pero después se rindió, bajo su mirada y la dirigió hacia Eren.

-¡Soy Angela Bush!- dijo la chica sin dejar si quiera que Hanji se lo preguntase, una chica no muy alta ni baja, sus ojos eran grises y grandes, por su actitud pareciese que se toma el puesto de soldado como un juego, su pelo era largo y negro y lo llevaba amarrado al igual que Sasha.

-Bueno tus capitanes serán….-

-¡Armin Arlert y Jean Kirschtein!- le dijo emocionada Angela y corrió a formarse detrás de ellos, se paró frente a Jean y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Qué fue eso?!- le pregunto Jean con un leve tono de voz molesto.

-Un beso ¿no los conoce capitán?- le dijo burlonamente Angela.

-Por favor pasa a formarte- le dijo Armin un tanto molesto.

-Si- le respondió Angela amargamente.

-Bueno sigamos contigo- le dijo Hanji a un chico alto, con un cuerpo extremadamente lleno de músculos, pelo rubio y ojos miel, "debe de ser alguien con poco pegue con las chicas" pensó Hanji.

-Mi nombre es Carl Lauper- le respondió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hanji.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Hanji no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reírse por la acción de Carl.

-Vaya Carl, eres todo un…- dijo Hanji pero cerro la boca antes de decirle alguna grosería- sabes mejor pasa con tus capitanes Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger.

-Gracias lindura- le dijo Carl a Hanji, quien se sonrojo levemente al escuchar que alguien le haiga dicho linda una vez en su vida, Carl paso por el lado de Hanji y le pellizco la cintura, Hanji reaccionó de inmediato lo tomo del brazo y le proporcionó una patada en sus piernas haciendo caer a Carl mientras que ella se posicionaba encima de él.

-Vaya tienes un cuerpo increíble pero eres más liviano que un titán de 15 metros- le dijo Hanji.

-Eres un poco apresurada ¿cierto? A penas y te hago un cumplido y ya quieres dejar de ser virgen- le dijo Carl, Hanji se enfureció al escuchar a un hombre diciéndole ese tipo de estupideces y levanto su puño tomando mucha fuerza.

-¡Me estas provocando hijo de perra!- le grito Hanji levanto su puño para golpear a Carl en la cara cuando…

-¡HANJI ZOE!- grito Irvin y Hanji detuvo su mano a centímetros de la cara de Carl.

-¿Qué crees que haces cuatro-ojos?- le dijo Rivaille tomándola por el cuello de su camisa.

-Para eso hicimos a los grupos ¿o no?- dijo Rivaille – Ellos se encargaran de entrenarlos no tu ¿te quedo claro?- Carl se levantó del suelo y se alejó dos pasos de donde estaba Rivaille tomando a Hanji.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Hanji, Rivaille la soltó y se fue de ahí parándose a un lado del grupo de Eren. Hanji aún estaba en el suelo y cuando estaba por pararse una pequeña mano se asomó frente a sus ojos, Hanji volteo a ver a la persona que le extendía su mano y sonrió al ver a Armin quien le ofrecía su ayuda gentilmente, detrás de Armin se encontraba Jean tratando de ayudarlo a no caerse, Hanji tomo la mano de Armin y junto con la ayuda de Jean Hanji se levantó del suelo.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Armin- le dijo Zoe -Gracias-

-Y tú- le dijo Hanji a Carl -vete a formar con tus capitanes - dijo felizmente Hanji como siempre, Carl la observo por un momento y después se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mikasa y Eren.

-¡Bueno chicos sigamos!- dijo alegremente Hanji, señalando a un chico.

-Amh mi nombre es Ken Forerman- un chico delgado, ojos miel y grandes, su pelo estaba amarrado en una pequeña colita y lo tenía de color blanco grisáceo.

-De acuerdo Ken pasa con Armin y Jean- dijo felizmente Hanji.

-Bueno, ya que han sido reagrupados, mañana comenzaran con los entrenamientos que se les sean dados por sus respectivos capitanes, sus capitanes les dirán dónde están sus cuartos y Mike en un momento les dará sus uniformes nuevos, en verdad que me da mucho gusto que se hayan querido unir a la legión de reconocimiento, nos veremos en un momento en el comedor- dijo Irvin a los reclutas.

-Hanji- dijo Irvin

-¿Si?- pregunto Hanji.

-¿Vendrás con Rivaille y conmigo a mi despacho?- pregunto Irvin.

-Si en un momento- dijo Hanji, Irvin y Rivaille se retiraron y dejaron a Hanji los reclutas y sus capitanes ahí.

-¡Bien!- dijo Hanji.

-Armin estaré en mi laboratorio, por favor cuando te desocupes pasa para poder revisarte ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Hanji

-Aaah si en un rato iré- le contesto Armin.

-¡JEAAAN!- grito Hanji -¡TE LO ENCARGO!- le grito y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro del castillo se fue junto con Rivaille e Irvin quienes las esperaban a que llegara.

-Bien, solo tenemos que esperar a Mike- dijo Eren a los demás.

-Creo que eso es obvio- le susurro Jean a Armin y este soltó solo una pequeña risita.

-Capitán Arlert- dijo Paul.

-¿Si?- le contesto Armin.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a usted?, ¿Por qué la sargento Zoe tiene que revisarlo?- le dijo Paul con un tono de preocupación.

-Amh, pues eso Amh veras, en la expedición pasada tuve un accidente contra un titán y perfore mis navajas en mi pecho- le contesto Armin resumiendo toda la historia para no entrar en detalles.

-Eso es ¡increíble!- dijo Paul con felicidad.

-¿Por qué mierda seria increíble?- le dijo Jean molesto.

-¿Qué acaso no está feliz de que Armin su "compañero" este con vida?- le dijo Paul resaltando la palabra compañero, insinuándole algo a ambos.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero hubiese preferido que…-

-¡Lo siento capitán!- dijo Paul agachándose e interrumpiendo a Jean.

-No debí meterme en sus "asuntos"- le dijo Paul volviendo a insinuarles algo resaltando palabras. Dicho eso se irguió y se dirigió hacia otro lugar.

-Pero que carajos acaba de pasar- dijo Jean.

-No tengo idea- le contesto Armin observando a Paul quien se recargaba en un árbol y tampoco despegaba la vista de Armin.

-¡Chicos, llegaron sus uniformes!- grito Mike desde una carreta, todos los nuevos reclutas corrieron hacia Mike, junto con los capitanes. Llegaron hasta la carreta y Mike bajo de ella.

-Vaya tenemos algo de gente- dijo Mike felizmente, entrego los uniformes y todos los chicos se colocaron sus capas, Angela no para de brincar por lo feliz que estaba, Violett solo observaba a su mejor amiga de la infancia brincar de un lado a otro. Harris solo se puso su capa y se dirigió a un lugar más alejado de todos, ya que no le gustaba estar en compañía, Carl al ponerse su capa fue hacia donde estaban las chicas y comenzó a presumir lo bien que la lucia con sus músculos. Paul después de ponerse su capa fue hacia donde estaba Ken Forerman, su compañero del grupo, y lo saludo recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de parte de Ken.

-Bien chicos es un gusto tenerlos a todos a ustedes, también a las chicas se nota su valentía muchachas, yo me retiro, tal vez nos veamos después en la comida- dijo Mike sobándose la panza al decir la palabra ''comida'', y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Deberíamos de mostrarles el castillo a los chicos- le dijo Eren a Mikasa. Ella solo asintió a lo que decía Eren y después miraron a Jean.

-Jean- dijo Mikasa, el solo volteo a verla y espero hasta que ella hablara.

-Nosotros les mostraremos el castillo a los chicos ¿tú qué harás?- dijo Mikasa

-Supongo que lo mismo con mi grupo- le respondió irónicamente Jean. Eren se quedó observando a ambos y después miro a los nuevos integrantes de la legión.

-Jean, Mikasa- Ambos voltearon a ver a Eren y este se acercó a ellos.

-No son tantos, Mikasa y yo podríamos mostrarles el castillo a nuestro grupo y al grupo de Jean- dijo finalmente Eren.

-Pero es responsabilidad de Jean y Armin, por eso formamos grupos- le dijo Mikasa.

-Solo intento ayudar a Armin- le contesto Eren.

-Pero él no se encuentra aquí-

-Yo sé a lo que me refiero Mikasa-

-Chicos yo puedo…

-Cierra la boca Jean- dijo Eren, los tres siguieron discutiendo, hasta que los demás chicos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué estará pasando con ellos?- le dijo Angela a Violett.

-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, espero que no lleguen a los golpes- dijo Violett observando a Eren, quien tomaba de los brazos a Mikasa y la sacudía.

-Ven Violett, vamos a preguntar- Angela tomo del brazo a su amiga y la jalo hasta llegar con Eren, quien ahora regañaba a Jean, Mikasa defendía a Jean y este regañaba a Mikasa.

-Capitanes, ¿puedo saber lo que pasa aquí?- dijo Angela, imitando una voz tierna y dulce como la de una niña pequeña.

-No es nada, nosotros solo platicábamos- le dijo Jean.

-Si pero el Capitán Eren, parecía como si fuese a golpear a la capitana Mikasa- le contesto Angela con el mismo tono de voz, irritando a Mikasa.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Mikasa.

-Eren, de acuerdo hare lo que tu dijiste así que Jean- Mikasa giro sobre sí misma y miro Jean

– Tú puedes irte- dijo finalmente, Jean observo a los dos y después miro a las chicas que habían llegado.

-De acuerdo iré a ver a Armin-

-Pero capitán Jean ¿usted no nos iba a mostrar el castillo?- Angela tomo el brazo de Jean diciéndole esto.

-Nos haremos cargo de eso nosotros- le respondió Mikasa por Jean, Angela soltó el brazo de Jean y le lanzo una mirada de furia a Mikasa, quien solo la observo de la misma manera. Jean se alejó del pequeño grupo y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-¡Bien el grupo de Jean y Armin vendrán junto con el nuestro, les mostraremos los cuartos del castillo, junto con sus respectivas habitaciones!- dijo Eren en vos alta llamando a la atención de los demás. Los chicos se formaron y comenzaron a seguir a Eren y Mikasa.

_**-.-**_

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡Claro!- respondió Hanji. Jean abrió la puerta y entro al extraño laboratorio de Hanji, que por supuesto lo tenía echo todo un chiquero para así molestar a Rivaille. Pero ella entendía donde colocaba muy bien las cosas.

-Ven a ver esto Jean- dijo Hanji, quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Armin, este algo sonrojado porque Jean vería su pecho descubierto. Jean se acercó hasta ellos y no pudo sonrojarse levemente al ver a Armin, quien estaba acostado boca arriba con el pecho descubierto y las mejillas bien rojas.

-Fíjate bien Jean, pero no tanto, si sabes a lo que me refiero hahahahaha- dijo Hanji burlonamente. Jean la observo algo molesto pero después fijo su mirada en Armin quien había soltado una pequeña risita.

-De acuerdo, ahora deja de ver su pecho y concéntrate en sus heridas, ¿lo ves?-

-Sí, tienen costuras- respondió burlonamente Jean. Hanji soltó una pequeña risita mientras que Armin aún mantenía su sonrojo, ya que Jean no despegaba su vista de su pecho.

-Tienes razón, hay costuras Jean, pero lo importante es que se ven mucho mejor, bueno aún están inflamadas pero, cuando las toque no se sentían tan profundas como pensé haberlas visto antes- le dijo Hanji, levantándose de su silla sonriendo muy alegre.

-Valla eso es...-

-¡Grandioso!- dijo Hanji terminando la frase de Jean.

-Fue algo difícil saber esto, ya que Armin se movía mucho cuando tocaba sus heridas, y también lloro cuando presione una-

-¡Hanji! le grito Armin avergonzado.

-Pero eso fue lo que paso Armin- le dijo Hanji sonriéndose. Jean soltó una risita burlona y Armin solo frunció el ceño al ver como los dos se divertían.

-Bueno Armin ya puedes volver con Jean y sus reclutas- le dijo Hanji yendo hacia la puerta.

-Yo me voy con Irvin y Rivaille, Jean cuídalo- le dijo Hanji cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Así que lloraste- le dijo Jean volviéndose hacia Armin. Armin se sentó como pudo en la camilla en la que había estado recostado y tomó su camisa para intentar ponérsela, sin guiar su mirada hacia Jean.

-Arm...-

-No es gracioso- le interrumpió Armin.

-No me estoy burlando-

-Entonces cállate- le regaño Armin.

-Idiota- susurro Armin, lo hizo con voz muy baja, pero aun así Jean logro escucharlo. Jean fue hasta él, se recargo con un brazo en la camilla y con la otra mano levanto la barbilla de Armin, haciendo que este lo vise a los ojos.

-Soy un feliz idiota, Armin- le dijo Jean, acerco sus labios hasta los de Armin y comenzaron a besarse. Jean soltó la barbilla de Armin y llevo ambas manos a la cintura de Armin. Armin tembló un poco al sentir las frías manos de Jean sobre su cintura desnuda. Jean comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de Armin, mientras que el solo temblaba, y llevaba sus manos al cuello de Jean y lo abrazo acercando su cara más a la de él, mientras seguían besándose.

-Tus manos- dijo Armin entre el beso.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-

-Están frías- le dijo a Armin. Jean subió sus manos hasta llegar al tope, donde estaban sus axilas, miro de reojo su pecho y noto los pezones de Armin, llevo sus pulgares hasta cada uno de ellos y los presiono.

-Nhg- gimió Armin.

-Descuida Armin, en esta parte no tienes heridas y tampoco está inflamado- respondió Jean al gemido de Armin. Siguieron besándose mientras que Jean acariciaba los pezones de Armin, los pellizcaba y después hacia movimientos circulares en ellos. Jean comenzó a subir a la camilla, mientras recostaba a Armin bajo de él, seguían besándose, no querían separarse uno del otro. Jean al estar bien posicionado sobre Armin, se despegó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, subió hasta su oreja, dándole lamidas a su lóbulo y mordisquearlo. Recorrió sus labios lentamente por todo su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de sus mordidas, y al dar cada una de estas Armin gemía dulcemente. Bajo de su cuello hasta llegar a su hermoso pecho blanco donde yacían las dos hileras de costras con costuras. Jean las observo por un momento, paso una mano sobre una de ellas y Armin comenzó a moverse extrañamente y soltar unos pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-Duele Je-Jean- le regaño Armin llevando su antebrazo hacia su boca y callar el dolor en su voz. Jean alejo su mano de esa herida y la llevo hacia una tetilla de Armin, comenzando a pellizcarla y aplastarla dando pequeños círculos con su pulgar. Agacho su cabeza hasta su pecho y comenzó a lamer la otra tetilla, Armin comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro y apretando la mullida camilla con su mano, mientras con su otra mano se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar sus gemidos de placer. Jean seguía haciendo su "trabajo", lamiendo y chupando su tetilla, mientras que atendía a la otra con su mano, se sentía demasiado extasiado y mordió la tetilla de Armin. Ahora si, después de eso, Armin no aguanto más y soltó un pequeño grito, pero después volvió a tapar su boca con sus manos. Jean se levantó del pecho de Armin y observo su cara, estaba rojo de sus mejillas igual que dos pequeñas manzanas, su cabello estaba revuelto, su cara algo sudada y de su boca soltaba jadeos, llenos de calor.

-Supongo que deberíamos de ir a ver a nuestros reclutas- dijo Jean, Armin abrió los ojos como platos, alzo sus manos y se abrazó del cuello de Jean, acercándolo de nuevo a él. Jean busco los ojos de Armin pero este desviaba la mirada buscando sus labios. Tomo los labios de Jean y los beso tiernamente. Jean correspondió gustoso el beso de Armin, convirtiéndolo de uno tierno, a apasionado beso, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Armin y busco la de el para entrelazarlas y jugar con ellas. Así siguieron después de unos minutos, besándose, Armin abrazado a su cuello y Jean encima de él. Hasta que escucharon unos gritos cerca de la puerta del laboratorio. Jean se apresuró y se levantó de la camilla, extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Armin y con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse en la camilla. Armin tomo su camisa e intento ponérsela.

-Armin deberíamos ir a ver que...- Jean observo a Armin y noto que este terminaba de abrochar su camisa, la cual estaba toda desordenada, unos botones más arriba que otros, toda mal abrochada. Jean se acercó hasta Armin y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Armin nervioso, mientras que le daba pequeños manotazos a Jean.

-Nada, es solo que…- Jean se quedó mudo al ver el blanco pecho de Armin, con sus dos cortadas en forma de una vía farrera, pasaban desde arriba de su ombligo hasta el centro de su pecho sin llegar a esos hermosos botones rosas. Tenía también pequeñas marcas rojas, por lo sucedido hace rato, tenía un abdomen bien formado, pero no exageradamente voluptuoso, como el de Carl. Armin estaba sumamente nervioso de que Jean no dejara de verlo, no quería que notase lo que le estaba pasando.

-Bien- dijo Jean, tomo la camisa de Armin y comenzó a abotonarla, cuando llego hasta el último botón rozo su mano con la entrepierna de Armin y este solo soltó un gemido. Jean no podía creer lo que pasaba. Armin se había puesto duro por lo de hace rato.

-Armin tu estas-

-Cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí- dijo rápido y nerviosamente Armin.

-Yo no puedo-

-No pue-puedes ayudarme a salir, pu-pues yo me iré solo- dijo Armin interrumpiendo las palabras de Jean. Jean lo tomo de la cintura y con sus labios busco los de Armin, se acercó hasta ellos y dejo que se rozaran entre sí.

-No puedo, dejarte solo con algo así- dijo Jean, tocando los labios de Armin con cada palabra que había pronunciado. Armin solo se había puesto rojo, y el que Jean lo tomara de la cintura y sus labios se rozaran, empeoraban su pequeño problema.

-Así que tendré que ayudarte- dijo finalmente Jean y acerco más sus labios, pero Armin rápidamente lo empujo de sí.

-Aquí no Jean, es el laboratorio de Hanji, podría volver en cualquier momento- le dijo nervioso.

-Entonces vayamos a tu habitación- dijo Jean, tomo a Armin y lo cargo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Jean esto es, algo difícil- dijo Armin con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos rápido, y yo estaré aquí ayudándote- le dijo burlonamente Jean. Armin se aferró a el brazo de Jean e intento caminar a su paso. Abrieron la puerta del laboratorio y se encontraron con Mikasa, Eren y los demás.

-Capitán Jean ¿dónde se había metido?- dijo Angela acercándose hasta ellos, Armin intento controlar su fuerte sonrojo y cruzo fuertemente sus piernas para evitar que notasen lo que pasaba.

-Yo estaba con Arlert...-

-Sargento Armin ¿porque esta tan rojo?- pregunto Paul interrumpiendo a Jean.

-Pues yo, la verdad es que yo..-

-Tiene algo de fiebre- dijo Jean, cubriendo a Armin.

-Oigan todos ustedes mocosos ¿qué hacen en el pasillo?- todos voltearon hacia esa voz y observaron a Rivaille quien sostenía unos documentos en sus manos y detrás de él se encontraba Hanji, quien rápidamente pudo notar lo que pasaba con Armin.

-Wow- dijo Hanji en voz baja observando a Armin.

-Tienes una fuerte fiebre, lo puedo notar desde aquí- dijo Hanji, lanzándole miradas sospechosas a Armin.

-Así es Capitana Hanji y justo por eso lo llevo a su habitación- contesto rápidamente Jean. Rivaille observo a Armin y también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo, comprendo la situación de Arlert, pero aun no responden a mi pregunta, mocosos- dijo Rivaille girando su mirada hacia todos los demás.

-Pues les mostrábamos el castillo sargento- dijo Eren nerviosamente.

-Ustedes no vinieron aquí por un maldito tour turístico así que vallan a hacer algo de provecho- dijo Rivaille con su típica voz, sin gritar, ni hacer gestos, pero solo hablando normalmente daba miedo a las personas que no le conocían bien.

-Pero el entrenamiento comienza mañana sargento- dijo Carl.

-Mira mocoso entrometido, supongo que sus capitanes le mostraron sus habitaciones, así que ahora vayan a limpiarlas- le respondió amargamente Rivaille.

-Tampoco vinimos aquí para ser sus mucamas- le reclamo Violett del mismo modo que Rivaille. Rivaille miro a la chica y noto que era la misma que había dicho que los sargentos se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-En primera, tú no tienes autoridad para hablarme de esa forma mocosa estúpida, ni ninguno de ustedes- advirtió Rivaille, Eren estaba nervioso, esto podría acabar muy mal. Jean y Armin aún seguían ahí, ya que no podían abandonar su lugar como capitanes de su equipo, pero Armin no aguantaba más tiempo estar de pie, y se aferraba con más fuerza del brazo de Jean, mientras que Rivaille seguía regañando a los chicos.

-Eren y Ackerman, supongo que mañana en vez de entrenarlos con su tridimensional tendrán que encerrarlos en un aula y enseñarles como niños de cinco años a como respetar a sus superiores- dijo Rivaille acercándose a Eren, quien solo estaba nervioso.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Armin. Rivaille lo observo y miro que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente.

-Arlert y Kirschtein ustedes pueden retirarse- dijo Rivaille, Armin soltó un gran suspiro al no tener que soportar más tiempo parado ahí. Jean lo tomo del brazo y ambos caminaron por el pasillo, para llegar hasta las escaleras.

-¿Pero porque el capitán Jean tiene que acompañarlo?- pregunto molesta Angela.

-No son cosas de tu incumbencia mocosa insolente- le regaño Rivaille, Angela permaneció callada y se escondió tras de Paul.

-Ahora todos ustedes incluyendo a Eren y Ackerman vayan a limpiar sus habitaciones- dijo Rivaille.

-Y tú también cuatro ojos, deberías de limpiar tu asqueroso laboratorio- le regaño Rivaille a Hanji mientras observaba, la oficina de Hanji.

-Cierto, debería, pero esta es de mi propiedad y es a prueba de gnomos limpiadores- dijo Hanji, entrando rápidamente a su laboratorio y cerrando la puerta en la cara de Rivaille, para que este no la golpease.

-Tch- chisto Rivaille entre dientes pateando la puerta de Hanji, logrando romper algo de la madera. Todos los demás observaron anonadados la acción de Rivaille y rápidamente huyeron hacia sus habitaciones para limpiarlas, exceptuando a Violett y Angela que solo caminaron tranquilas por el pasillo. Eren y Mikasa se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones y Rivaille siguió su camino hacia su oficina, mientras leía los documentos en su mano. Pero no sin antes escuchar a Hanji gritar tras la puerta.

-Tu arreglaras la puerta enano- Rivaille la ignoro por completo y siguió su camino más a prisa para dejar de escuchar la risa de Hanji.

_**-.- **_

-No puedo creer que el sargento no te regañara- dijo Jean mientras que abría la puerta de la recamara de Armin.

-Creo, creo que se dio cuenta de mi vergonzosa situación, al igual que Hanji y agradezco que ella no nos dijera nada- dijo Armin soltando el brazo de Jean y yendo hasta su cama para sentarse.

-Bien olvidemos ese asunto y volvamos al tuyo- le dijo Jean sentándose a su lado. Armin, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sus manos temblaban, mientras que un gran calor inundaba sus mejillas. Jean no aguanto más y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Armin, quien solo se dejó llevar por las caricias que Jean le proporcionaba. Jean recostó a Armin debajo de si con mucho cuidado y comenzó lo que habían hecho en el laboratorio de Hanji. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Jean bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Armin y comenzó a acariciar ese bulto que rozaba con su pantalón. Armin comenzó a jadear desesperadamente, ya que nunca había sentido otras manos tocando su parte intima, Armin no era del todo un inocente, el ya antes se había tocado, pero era extraño que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¿Asustado?- dijo Jean besando su cuello. Armin solo se movía raramente en la cama, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y solo gemía y jadeaba. Jean comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Armin, bajo su cierre y tomo su miembro, que estaba sumamente duro y mojado con liquido pre-seminal.

-Aghn- gimió Armin, al sentir que Jean tomaba su miembro y lo apretaba. Jean comenzó a acariciar su miembro lentamente con su mano, mientras que con la otra mano atendía su tetilla y besaba su cuello.

-La verdad es que, tú no eres el único en esta situación- le susurro Jean al oído. Armin escucho como Jean bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y después sintió como su miembro se juntaba con el de Jean, con la ayuda de la mano de Jean.

-Nhg- gimió Armin cuando Jean apretó ambos miembros juntos con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlos lentamente, provocando que Armin comenzara a jadear incontrolablemente.

-Es la primera vez que te masturbas- le dijo Jean acercando su cara a la de Armin.

-La ah... primera vez que ahah... alguien más lo haga- dijo Armin entre jadeos, mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Déjame ver tus ojos- dijo Jean acercando sus labios hasta los de Armin. Este solo soltó un gemido entre sus labios y los de Jean, al sentir que Jean comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos con un poco más de velocidad. Jean tomo el labio inferior de Armin y lo mordió fuerte, provocando que Armin abriese los ojos.

-Déjame ver tus hermosos ojos- le dijo Jean, Armin lo miro a los ojos para después besarlo, sin desviar sus miradas el uno del otro, Jean introdujo su lengua en la boca de Armin y comenzó a tantear su lengua con la suya, comenzando a enredarlas entre sí, por fuera y por dentro de su boca. Jean apretó ambos miembros con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlos rápidamente, haciendo gemir a Armin dentro de su boca. Jean se separó de la boca de Armin dejando caer un hilillo de saliva en la barbilla de Armin y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que Armin se aferraba a los cabellos de Jean, quien bajaba sus besos por su pecho y hasta su tetilla, que se había puesto sumamente dura, para después morderla, haciendo que Armin soltara un grito de placer.

-Armin me vengh- dijo Jean y ambos se vinieron en la mano de Jean manchando el pecho de Armin. Jean soltó ambos miembros y comenzó a besar los labios de Armin, quien aún seguía jadeando.

-Armin-

-¿Mmh?- musito Armin entre sus labios y los de Jean.

-Te amo- le dijo Jean, separándose de sus labios. Armin observo sus ojos color miel, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la acerco a la suya.

-Te amo Jean- le respondió felizmente Armin y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Chicos, no es por interrumpirlos, pero deben bajar en un momento para comer- dijo Hanji tras la puerta. Ambos escucharon sus pasos alejándose y después volvieron a verse a los ojos. Armin soltó una risilla y ambos volvieron a besarse de forma tierna.

_**-.-**_

_**Listooooooooooh termine el cuarto capítulo, ¡denme esos cinco! *es ignorada*, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pues los compense con algo de intensidad entre Jean y Armin :c.**_

_**Sé que tarde demasiado… pero ya saben lo que acarrea navidad y año nuevo, estar con la familia y cosas así, y a parte uno debe de volver con sus estudios.**_

_**¡SE QUE ES ESTUPIDO DIVIDIR A SEIS PERSONAS EN DOS GRUPOS(ME REFIERO A LOS RECLUTAS) Y AGREGARLES DOS CAPITANES A CADA GRUPO!**_

_**Pero tampoco quería agregar a varia gente porque, puedo llegar a confundirlos, hasta yo me confundo con los seis que hay ahorita, por cierto Violett se lee ''Vayolet'', pero se escribe de la forma anterior, les recordare los nombres de cada uno;**_

_**Mikasa y Eren; **_

_**Violett Gray: rubia, ojos negros.**_

_**Harris Cohen: pelo negro algo largo, ojos verdes que inspiran soledad y dolor.**_

_**Carl Lauper: rubio, ojos miel, y parece que se inyecta esteroides :D .**_

_**Armin y Jean;**_

_**Paul Wells: ojos azules, muy fuerte pero no voluptuoso, y pelo castaño (parece un ángel).**_

_**Angela Bush: ojos grises, pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, como Sasha Braus.**_

_**Ken Forerman: ojos miel, su pelo es blanco grisáceo y largo, razón por la cual lo lleva amarrado.**_

_**Lamento si hay faltas ortográficas, juro que lo revise.**_

_**Listo nos vemos en el quinto capítulo y también en el segundo capítulo del fanfic Hola otra vez; pareja ErwinxArmin :3**_


End file.
